Fragments of Truth
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: An assortment of random moments, all fragments of the truth that is SonAmy x
1. Sowing the Seeds of Love

Hey guys. I decided that from now on, I'm gonna start putting my one-shots into one story...and this is it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I'll be updating my other stories pretty soon.

Sowing the Seeds of Love

Sonic whizzed around Station Square, passers by seeing nothing more than a blue streak zoom before them. The blue hedgehog ran four times around the square, each time deciding whether or not to visit a certain pink friend.

'_I'm gonna to go...no, I can't go. I'll end up losing my confidence and run away without looking back. But I have to go someday. Why not today?...Why does this have to be so difficult'_

Making a final decision, the hedgehog weaved between the people walking around and made his way to a familiar pink house. Opening the gate, Sonic ran in before he lost his nerve again.

"Hey Cream!" Sonic greeted as he came to a sudden halt behind the rabbit, the rush of wind blowing through her golden fur.

"Hello Mister Sonic. How are you today?" Cream asked sweetly as her chao started chirping and circling Sonic.

"Hey lil buddy." Sonic said to Cheese as he landed on his head. "I'm fine, thanks for asking Cream. Uh, where's Amy?" Sonic asked as he looked around him anxiously.

"Miss Amy's just gone to get the flower seeds and tools from the shed. We're planting flowers today," Cream chirped cheerfully.

'_Perfect. At least now I have an excuse to stay.'_

"That's great. You know, she seems to be taking her time. I'll go see if she needs any help bringing the tools out." Sonic said coolly before zooming to the back of the house and stopping outside the small pink and white shed.

Hearing the sound of movement and shifting of objects inside Sonic slowly made his way into the small building, shutting the door silently behind him. Seeing the pink figure in the far end of the shed, Sonic slowly crept up behind her.

Amy was holding a small spade in one hand and was using her free hand to search through the shelves to find the seeds her and Cream had bought only the other day. She jumped in fright as she felt something close around her shoulder; a small scream vibrated through the still air. Fearing the worst, Amy grabbed the closest the thing possible and aimed it at the culprit.

"A watering can nozzle? Is that really the best you can come up with?" Sonic questioned with a cute grin. As Amy realised she was in no danger, her shock was quickly replaced with anger.

Sonic couldn't help but smile as he forest green eyes lit up with fury and her bangs fell unevenly across her face. He could have stood there watching her for the rest of the day if it wasn't for a loud shriek that caused him to snap out of his trance.

"Sonic!" She screamed, dropping the nozzle. Instead, Amy focused on the spade, lifting and holding it up in front of Sonic.

"Easy there Ames. Wouldn't wanna hurt anyone now would we." Sonic said sarcastically, his own eyes never leaving the pink hedgehogs entrancing green gaze.

"Say sorry then." Amy demanded, determined to get her wish. She moved the spade closer to Sonic as a means of threatening him into saying it.

"Sorry Ames. I just couldn't help it." Sonic smiled sweetly and Amy was sure her knees were going to give way. Lowering the spade she pushed past Sonic with a mutter of 'checking up on Cream', a rose glow lighting up her peach cheeks.

'_You have no idea how pretty you look when you're angry with me...' _Sonic smiled after her retreating form before picking up the watering can and nozzle and following. He quickly caught up to her and wasted no time in teasing her.

"So, do you normally threaten people with watering can attachments and spades, or do you save that especially for me." Amy couldn't help but smile at the blue hedgehog's words. He didn't spend much time with her, but Amy always enjoyed the time he did no matter how short it was or how cocky he was.

"No, everyone else meets the other end of my hammer. You get a watering can nozzle to remind you that I could use it to sprinkle you with water."

"H-Hey, save the water for the plants...I'm sure they need it more than I do." Sonic stuttered out, starting to worry that if he teased her too much then he'd end up paying for it afterwoods. Amy was quick to notice his nervousness.

"Relax Sonic. I'm gonna go plant flowers in the front garden with Cream. You can come if you want." Amy said sweetly, hoping that Sonic would stay and she'd get to spend some time with him.

"Err...I don't see why not." The rose hedgehog's eyes lit up immediately and she practically dragged the hero to where Cream and Cheese were patiently waiting.

Cream had already decided where each flower would look the best and was busy explaining the pattern to Cheese who chirruped a 'chao chao' in response.

"Cream! Guess what, Sonic's gonna help us with the gardening" Amy squealed as she reached the young rabbit. The rabbit smiled in response as Cheese found a comfortable seat on her shoulder.

Two hours passed as the trio dug holes, planted and watered the flower seeds continuously, while Cheese flew around aimlessly. Amy and Cream seemed to be in their element, expertly digging the right sized holes and sprinkling just the right amount of water. Sonic on the other hand had dug holes too big, small and in the wrong place and needed constant reminding by Cream whether to water the soil then plant the seed or vice versa. The two girls had fun giggling at him whenever he did something stupid and were more than happy to correct his mistake.

"That's all of them. We better get home before mama gets worried." Cream said happily, having enjoyed the mornings work.

"Aren't you gonna stay for lunch?" Amy asked the young rabbit; normally the two would bake some treats in the kitchen after a morning of gardening.

"Sorry Miss Amy, but mama promised to take me and Cheese to the Chao garden this afternoon." Cream replied apologetically, her ears lowering slightly.

"That's alright Cream. I'll see you soon. Thanks for helping and have fun this afternoon" Amy smiled at her young friend and accompanied her to the front gate with her blue counterpart.

"Bye Miss Amy and Mister Sonic" The pink hedgehog and rabbit exchanged a friendly hug before the latter left for her home.

Smiling, Amy turned to her hero. "Thanks Sonic." She whispered, her eyes glittering in the late morning sun. Sonic turned away bashfully, his hands finding the back of his head.

"Eh, don't mention it." He replied, trying not to lose his cool demeanour. "Come on, I'll help you put the garden tools away."

Both hedgehogs silently walked side by side back to where they were last gardening. Both wanting to say something but not knowing what. Sonic picked up the watering can as Amy went for the spade and fork. As he lifted the can, he found a small packet of seeds hidden under it.

"Hey Ames, we forgot one." Sonic stated, as he picked up the packet and turned it around in his hand.

"Forgot one what?" Amy asked, turning to face Sonic. Sonic held up the packet as he smiled at the rose hedgehog.

"Hey Ames, if you don't mind. Can we plant this one in a pot so I can take it home? It'll brighten up the house when it's fully grown." Sonic asked, he gazed into the pink hedgehogs eyes so intently that she couldn't say no.

"Sure, I'll just go and get a pot or something" Amy replied slightly flustered, making her way back to the shed. She returned in no time with a plant pot and set it down in front of Sonic.

"Ames, can you teach me how to do it _properly_ this time. I don't wanna embarrass myself again" Sonic stated as he started to fill up the pot with soil. Amy nodded and waited until he was done before picking up the small spade.

"Okay, watch carefully." Amy said as she slowly started to carve out a hole.

'_Come on Sonic. You can do this. If you miss this chance then who knows when you'll get another one.' _

Opposite her, Amy could see Sonic slowly get up and walk around the pot so he was stood directly behind her.

"You know, you can't _'watch carefully'_ if you're stood behind me" Amy laughed as she heard a light thump behind her.

'_I know, but it's not the pot was intending to watch...'_

Her breath caught in her throat as Sonic's head popped up above her shoulder and he placed his hand on hers. "Who said I was standing. Now are you gonna teach me how to do this properly or not." Amy was sure Sonic could feel the heat radiating off of her red cheeks.

'_Oh my gosh. I can't believe he's so close to me...and he's actually got his hands over mine. I can't mess this up; otherwise he'll never ask me to teach him anything again.'_

Amy nodded slowly as his hot breath sent tingling sensations through her neck. She slowly lifted up the spade, lifting Sonic's hand with it, and continued to carve a neat hole for the seed. Every now and then, Sonic would overpower her and dig instead.

"Uh, the holes done Sonic."Amy spoke quietly, afraid if she spoke too loudly she'd scare Sonic off. Sonic reluctantly took his hand off Amy's and slowly made his way back to where he was originally sat.

'_Keep cool. Keep cool. I can't let her see me mess up, especially now that we're alone together. Wait, what came after digging the hole? Seeds or water...come on, what did Cream say earlier'_

"So, do I put the seeds in now?" Sonic asked, as Amy nodded and seemed to avoid eye contact with him. Sonic picked up the packet and slowly tore it open from the top, pouring the few seeds inside straight into the hole.

"Now you cover it up." Amy instructed. "What flower is it anyway?"

Sonic used one hand to fill up the hole while using the other to pick up the discarded packet. "Uh...White Gardenia shrub. Does that mean it's not a flower?" Sonic asked, slightly disappointed,

'_Please be a flower. I know how much you love them and if I give you one then you'll be over the moon. With both me and the flower...'_

"No, it just means that it's a woody plant with more than one base stem. Of course it has flowers Sonic, why would I have bought it to put in my garden otherwise." Amy laughed as Sonic's disappointment vanished in an instant. He finished covering the seeds and added some water to the pot.

"There, it's all done." Sonic said triumphantly, "And I didn't do a single thing wrong this time."

Amy smiled at his cockiness and picked up the spade, fork and watering can. "I'm just going to put this stuff away. I'll be back in a minute." Amy said as she turned as headed for her the shed again.

"Oh and Sonic, thanks for helping. I really appreciate it." Amy said as she finally managed to look into the males eyes. _'Please don't run off while I'm gone. It really hurts whenever you do that...'_

As soon as Sonic was sure that Amy was gone, he took out the seed packet again and scanned the writing on the back.

'_Come on, it has to be here somewhere. The Gardenia shrub is n__ative to tropical and subtropical regions of the world, gardenia, the genus, is a flowering plant with over 140 species and the coffee family __Rubiaceae__. Where's the meaning on this thing.'_ Sonic continued to skim read the rest of the print until he found what he was looking for.

'_The White Gardenia shrub stands for...' _Reading the two words over and over Sonic smiled and put the packet back into his quills.

"Talk about a perfect flower." Sonic looked over at the pot in front of him and couldn't help but smile. He slowly made his way over to where the pink hedgehog had just gone. The thoughtful smile never left his lips as the two words circled around his head.

'_Secret love'_

...xxx...

Sorry if it's a little off with characterisation and all. I'm still a little rusty. Thanks for reading! Chao ^_^


	2. Teasing Tudes

This chapter follows on from the last one. It's not incredibly long so I apologize about that, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.  
>Thanks to Hazel The Rabbit, 01SonAmy01, jazzyroxx97 and Purpl3Mania for reviewing. I really appreciate it ^_^<p>

Teasing Tudes

"Hey lil bro" Sonic shouted out as he ran into the garage, expertly landing onto the bench near the door. He quickly gained his favourite position on the bench and ended up with one leg effortlessly slung over the other and his hands cushioning the back of his head.

"Hey Sonic," Tails replied, not even looking up from the cluttered worktop he was searching through. The workbench was covered in lots of little screws, building tools and other gizmos Sonic was sure he'd never know the name of.

"What are you looking for, maybe I could help ya?" Sonic offered, standing up from the bench and joining the young kitsune. Tails raised an eyebrow at the royal blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, you don't even know what I'm saying half of the time. How are going to know what I'm looking for." Tails laughed as he imagined Sonic trying to figure out the difference between a spanner and a wrench. Sonic nodded thoughtfully at Tails words and retook his position on the bench.

His gazed wandered over to the window where the afternoon clouds rolled by aimlessly. His thoughts drifted to the events of earlier. He took out the empty seed packet and twirled it between his fingers as he continued to watch the white puffs float around in the sky. This packet was definitely going to be something Sonic treasured. Sonic felt himself slipping into a light dream as he imagined himself planting more flowers with a certain pink hedgehog.

A loud exclaim brought Sonic spinning back to Tails' garage and the seeds he was planting were quickly morphed into building tools. The garden vanished and Tails' garage took its place. Sonic moved his gaze from the window to the middle of the room where Tails was stood, stuffing the seed packet back into his quills.

"YES!" Tails shouted as he lifted up the spanner he'd spent the last half hour searching for. Clutching it tightly he made his way to the Tornado and started tinkering with the wings.

"You know, it's a beautiful day out there..." Sonic stated, "...don't you think you should be out there enjoying it?"

Tails took a quick glance out of the window before returning to the Tornado. "I've really got to finish the repairs on the Tornado." Tails replied quietly, trying to keep his focus on his work.

"You wanna know what I think?" Sonic asked, putting it as more a statement rather than a question.

"Not really, no." Tails replied, but Sonic had already stood up with the intent of making his thoughts known.

"I think you should take a break and enjoy the day for a while." Sonic mused, and walking over to the young kitsune he quietly added "with Cream".

Sonic laughed as his brothers eyes widened in shock and the spanner clattered to the ground. Sonic looked innocently at Tails, trying as hard as could to keep his laughter in.

"W-w-what?" Tails stammered, the words catching in his throat. He felt a burst of heat fly to his cheeks as the hedgehog continued.

"Bro, don't bother denying it. I know the truth." Sonic said triumphantly.

"The truth about what?" The tightness in his throat had released its clutches on him, but the words flew out a little too fast for Tails' liking.

"You know exactly what." Sonic stated, scratching the back of his head subconsciously. He grinned at his brother as Tails seemed lost for words.

After a seemingly endless silence Tails finally spoke. "How'd you figure it out Sonic? You were the last person I'd expect to find out." A hint of embarrassment was evident in his voice.

"Just the odd things, you know. A smile here and there, a couple of red faces at the mention of her name and the shyness when she's talking to you."

"I made it that obvious huh." Sonic laughed and went to examine the Tornado as Tails retrieved the spanner. The kitsune quickly picked it up and twirled it around in his fingers when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A small empty seed packet lay on the floor next to the bench where Sonic had been sitting just minutes earlier. He went over and picked it up, examining the packet interestedly. _'Gardenia, but that's the flower for...'_

A small smile crept onto his lips as something Cream said to him earlier crossed his thoughts. _'Mr Sonic is actually really good at gardening.'_ Tails temporarily lost his train of thought as Cream overtook his mind, her sugar sweet voice echoed in his head. He shook his head, his cheeks glowing even brighter than before.

'_Come on Tails, keep it together. Cream was gardening with Amy, which meant...so was Sonic. I gotcha now bro' _

Tails wandered back over the Tornado, hiding the packet in his pocket. He glanced casually over at Sonic's shoes , they still had some of the mud they used for the plants on them. _'Here goes nothing...'_

"Sonic, why are your shoes covered in dirt?" Tails asked innocently, he knew he'd hit a nerve as shock flashed in Sonic's eyes as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

"You know running and stuff." Sonic replied anxiously, shuffling his weight from foot to foot as he usually did when nervous.

"Oh yeah, would you be as kind as to define _stuff_ for me." Sonic clocked on to what the two tailed fox was getting at. Even if he didn't know the true extent of his feelings for the pink hedgehog, Tails at least knew that Sonic had a soft spot for her.

"Hey, you're the dictionary dude not me." Sonic replied defensively, picking up a cloth nonchalantly. It took all his effort to act casually as Tails looked like his questions would never end, his blue eyes gleaming jokingly.

"Fine, you know stuff has a lot of definitions so I'll let you off on that one." Tails stated, watching as Sonic seemed to look less nervous.

"Good, cause I'm no good at that kinda stuff." Sonic eyed Tails suspiciously before starting to wipe down the Tornado.

"You know, this garage smells like oil and metal..." Sonic looked up at Tails knowing that he wasn't finished with him. "...So how is it you still end up smelling like flowers." Tails sniggered as he avoided a cloth aimed at his direction. It flew past him and floated to the floor and Tails laughed harder as Sonic tried to come up with a new excuse.

"I just ran around a field of flowers, what do you expect me to smell like?" Sonic retorted, leaving his brother to finish with the plane machine and letting himself relaxing on the bench.

"So uh, how many of these flowers did you pick from this field?" Tails asked, smiling knowingly.

Sonic's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second before he quietly replied with "Just the one..." Tails returned to his plane, a proud smile on his face. He had found what he wanted to, even if it was in cryptic Sonic talk.

"You're one smart kid Tails." Sonic stated, sending a grin in his brothers direction.

"Or just very observant" Tails said as he produced the packet from his pocket. Sonic hand immediately flew to his quills. Nothing, it must have fell out when he'd gotten up. _'Idiot Sonic, you really need to be less clumsy'_

"Games up bro, looks like we're both in the same position." Sonic took the packet from Tails and retook his seat on the bench. Tails nodded in agreement before returning to finish the final touch-ups on the X Tornado.

A few minutes past before Tails spoke again. "Sonic..." Tails was met with an answer of silence. He turned to Sonic and found him staring out the window deep in thought, the seed packet clutched protectively in his right hand.

Tails shook his head at his knowingly and continued making amendments to the Tornado, knowing exactly what his brother had spent his morning doing, and what he was probably thinking about that second.

'_Good on you Sonic. It's about time you started thinking about yourself as well as others'_


	3. Never Been Kissed

Its half past one in the morning and I just finished writing this one-shot. I apologise for any mistakes, it's late and I'll go through it properly on Monday sometime to fix them. I'm away on a scouting trip for the weekend so this is the only time I could post before Monday (which I really just had to do).

Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Thank you to xxfadedscars97xx, shirinuigod, supagal64, jazzy of the Akatsuki, 01SonAmy01, A SHADAZE SONAMY FAN and Bell for reviewing. You guys rock!

Never Been Kissed

A soft whooshing noise echoed around the room as a gloved finger pushed a green bottle at the centre of the circle. It spun dizzyingly before coming to a stop in front of a bewildered looking red echidna.

"Alright Knuckster, looks like you're up!" Sonic exclaimed with a smirk.

The team of heroes were in the middle of a heated game of 'Truth or Dare'. Rouge had suggested the game when they'd run out of things to do with their strangely quiet 'Eggman free' afternoon and so far everyone had favoured dares aside from Cream.

Knuckles thought long and hard as he tried to decide his torture of choice. He'd had enough of the ridiculous dares he'd been put through; there was no way anyone was making him kiss that bat again. It certainly hadn't calmed his nerves that she'd seemed a little too happy about it.

"Truth." He muttered.

As soon as he uttered the words, the rest of the group came alive as they formed a separate circle and bounced questions back and forth before finally deciding on one and settling back in their original places.

Cream coughed politely as she took the role of speaker. "Mister Knuckles, who is your best friend?"

"Come on guys; is that the best you could come up with?"

"What's wrong Knuckles, can't admit the fact that you totally think I'm awesome." Sonic taunted, as he dodged an incoming punch from the echidna.

"It's totally Rouge." Amy giggled as Knuckles sent a glare in her direction.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you there pinkie, he did kiss me after all." Rouge chimed in with a sultry grin towards the hot-headed echidna who responded with a threatening growl.

"They'll get tired of bugging you sooner or later Knux." Tails said calmly, taking his usual role as the voice of reason.

"Fine, it's bathead over there." Knuckles grumbled miserably as Sonic wolf whistled at him before pretending to be offended.

"I'm hurt Knuckster" Sonic said as he clutched his chest in fake pain. "Here I was thinking that as a close friend, your answer was gonna be the Master Emerald."

Even Knuckles smirked a little at the hedgehog's retort before he spun the green bottle.

The glass glinted as it went past the group, spinning past the kitsune, blue hedgehog, bat, and rabbit before finally coming to a stop in front of the pink hedgehog. Amy's heart skipped a beat as she realised that it was her turn to suffer.

"Er, um... truth?" She blurted unsurely.

The group huddled together as they picked the best question for the peppy hedgehog.

"Alright pinkie. Here's your question, who did you share your first kiss with?" Rouge teased as she sent a shrewd grin in her direction.

Shock flashed in Amy's emerald eyes as the question sunk in, and she prayed to god that she had just misheard them.

"W-w-what!?" She spluttered as she felt five pairs of eyes watching her intently.

"You heard hedgehog. Who's the lucky guy eh? Oh, and French kisses don't count." Rouge replied mischievously, glorying in the pink hedgehog's discomfort. These were the moments she lived for.

Amy looked over at Cream for support and was met with an encouraging smile. Before now, only the young rabbit had known the answer to that question, it had been one of Amy's most closely guarded secrets. The pink hedgehog stared uncomfortably at the group as she gave her answer.

"No one." She stated quietly, trying her best to avoid eye contact with the rest of the group, especially a certain royal blue hedgehog.

"You can tell us Amy." Knuckles encourages, misunderstanding the pink hedgehog's answer.

"I haven't kissed anyone." Amy said, a little louder than before.

Rouge eyed her suspiciously before speaking. "Wait. You've never kissed _anyone_ before?" Amy shook her head, her cheeks flaring up like the sun. "Not even with the playground sweetheart?"

Amy shook her head again. She could feel Sonic watching her silently and wondered how pitiable she looked at that moment. 'This is the worst day of my life.'

Rouge coughed uncomfortably before mumbling something about a 'next turn' as she helpfully tried to slice the tension in the room. Amy smiled weakly at her as she forcefully knocked the bottle into motion, avoiding the gazes of the rest of the group.

A shrill siren echoed around the room leaving the group clutching their ringing ears, and effectively removing the attention from the pink hedgehog. Tails had gotten up and was now rummaging around in his backpack. A few moments later, he pulled out a modified phone and pressed a few buttons and the noised ceased.

He looked at the group before simply stating, "Eggman". The group reacted quickly and unquestioningly. They were already out the door before the bottle had come to a slow stop.

...xxx...

A blue ball of speed smashed into a robot and bounced onto the ground next to it, opening up into the shape of a hedgehog. Sonic glanced around for the nearest foe when his eyes fell upon a pink hammer wielding hedgehog not too far off.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over the hero as he an image of the helpless hedgehog flashed before him and vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. 'It was my fault she felt so embarrassed, why did I have to come up with that question?'

Sonic was brought back to reality as a robot came at him squarely from the front and the blue hedgehog jumped stealthily into the air and made short work of it. 'Why am I even thinking about this, it's not like her answer would have made any difference to me.'

Running up to a robot about to attack Tails from behind, Sonic pounded it in the chest and managed to punch right through the other side, pulling out crucial circuitry and leaving the robot to fall helplessly to the floor.

'Okay, maybe a small part of me wanted to know who she'd kissed before. But that's totally natural right, just a guy trying to get to know a friend better.' Sonic heard Eggman chuckling in the distance as he hovered above them all in the Eggmobile.

'I gotta stop thinking about this; it's starting to affect my game.' Sonic mused as he targeted another robot. Despite his efforts to concentrate on the fight, the navy hero could not help dwelling on the pink hedgehog.

'I gotta apologise to her.' Sonic aimed a kick at his new foe, dodging a retaliation punch. 'I can't believe I embarrassed her in front of everyone like that.' He exchanged a few more blows with his opponent. 'She probably doesn't even know it was my question, or that I want to kiss her.' Sonic froze in mid-fight. 'Wait, what?' He felt a sharp left hook on his right cheek and fell to the ground in pain.

'Yowzers that hurt' he thought as rubbed his cheek. He picked himself up as fast as he could and found the Eggbot responsible for his fall before aiming an attack and leaving nothing but a pile of scrapheap. He eyes the scrap heap and a look of confusion crossed his features.

'Since when do I want to kiss Amy Rose?'

...xxx...

Two hours earlier, Sonic had decided upon apologising to Amy for his abrupt question earlier. Now he sat lazily on a low hanging branch in the middle of the park. He had been there for the past hour watching as the cities inhabitants wandered past him.

Normally he would have had a group of fans chasing after him but thanks to the leaves on a nearby tree, nobody had spotted him just yet.

"Come on Amy, I know you walk through this park around about this time, where are you?" he muttered softly to himself. No sooner had the words left his lips did a familiar rose pink hedgehog skip past him and Sonic jolted, almost falling to the floor in panic.

He composed himself quickly and hopped down before shouting out to the pink hedgehog. "Amy, hey!" he shouted as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Sonic! Hey, what are you doing here?" Amy inquired, slightly surprised to find the blue hero there.

"Er, I was looking for you." Sonic answered, leaving the girl with more questions than she had to begin with.

"Really?" Amy asked, eyeing the blue hedgehog curiously.

"Uh, yeah. I actually wanted to say sorry to you for this morning." Sonic mumbled quickly, resisting the desire to bolt on the spot.

"Sonic, I don't know what your-"

"The first kiss question. It was mine and I'm sorry. If I'd known you'd be embarrassed I never would have asked." Sonic cut in, clearing the confusion in Amy's mind.

"That was your question?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable." He explained as he brushed a gloved hand through his quills.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure somebody else would have-"

"No, it does matter. I've been feeling bad about it all day. I don't even know why I wanted to ask you. I mean..." Sonic lost his train of thought as he stared sheepishly at the rose hedgehog.

"Ames, if you don't mind me asking. Why haven't you kissed anyone yet? I mean, it's not like there's a shortage of guys who wanna date you." Sonic felt a pang of jealousy as he spoke the last words but brushed it off.

"You know that fairytale magic that comes with a first kiss; that whole 'I'm gonna remember this for the rest of my life' thing. I didn't want to share it with someone who didn't understand what it was worth to me." Amy stated, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

When words failed to leave Sonic's mouth, he nodded to show that he understood what the pink hedgehog meant. She looked at him directly, eyes glistening green as she continued. "You're probably thinking I'm really pathetic to think that way?"

"I don't think you're pathetic." Sonic stated simply, as he finally got the word out. 'What is wrong with you Sonic, you can play rapid fire with an evil scientist but you can barely even have a conversation with a girl?'

"I just didn't want to end up regretting it." Amy whimpered as the tears began to escape her hold and fall down her face, cooling her burning cheeks.

Despite his normal reservations, Sonic pulled the teary hedgehog into a hug, if there was one thing he hated to see it was someone crying. Amy shook a little as she tried to suppress the tears welling up in her eyes but despite her efforts, she couldn't stop them from breaking free and falling onto the blue hedgehog. Eventually, she just gave up and buried her face into Sonic's musky fur.

"I'm sorry... I don't even know why I'm crying." Amy sobbed as Sonic held her tighter. He held her close to him for as long as it took for her to calm herself down, and Sonic was pleasantly surprised at how warm and comforting it was to have her so close to him. 'It sure beats her normal death hug, that's for sure.'

After a while, Amy lifted her head up and turned to look at the blue hedgehog who had closed his eyes. "Sonic?" He opened an emerald eye lazily to glance at the girl in his arms. "Thank you."

Sonic tilted his head so he was next to her ear and whispered a soft "You're welcome". His lips lightly brushed against her cheeks as he turned his head to face her, locking on her endless green gaze. Before he knew what he was doing Sonic had captured her lips in his, sending jolts of electric sparks soaring through him.

Amy's eyes opened wide as his lips ignited a series of electric jolts, and she closed them as she willingly gave into his kiss. Running her fingers through his blue fur, Amy draped her arm around Sonic's neck and pulled him closer to her.

Sonic responded by using his free hand to cradle the side of her face as he felt the explosions between them intensify. Slowly but surely the duo broke apart and met each other's green hued gazes. The blue hedgehog was the first to break the silence as he questioned the girl in his arms.

"Do you think you'll regret that?"

Amy looked intently at her blue hero before shaking her head and responding with a simple 'never'. Sonic sent a cheeky grin in her direction before the pink hedgehog pulled him in for another hug.

The question from earlier rang through her mind for a final time, but this time Amy had an answer.

'Sonic.'

...xxx...

Thank you for reading. Drop me a review and lemme know what you think.

This actually was a spur of the moment thing; my original third chapter is still in the works (3500 words atm) and is very close to completion.

Until next time guys, chao ^_^


End file.
